White Flames and Seagreen eyes
by xXThesongofSilenceXx
Summary: A normal girl in our world gets transferred into the Naruto universe  not into the anime/manga  by Akatsuki because of something that she possess, a special power. She is rescued by Gaara and the Konoha gang and brought back to Suna.Read more inside!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Good day star-shine, the earth says hello...(Awkward turtle ^^) Well this is my second story published on fan fiction, yeah XD Thought I'm no done with my first one, at all I thought of this idea and had to write it :3 My last one was also a OC with Gaara, I will say that all my future stories will probably be OC, cause I simply love making my own character ^^ Well lets hop to it.**

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters (sob, sob T.T) so don't sue me! **

**Summary: A normal girl in our world gets transferred into the Naruto universe (not into the anime/manga) by Akatsuki because of something that she possess, a special power. She is rescued by Gaara and the Konoha gang and brought back to Suna. Will the strange girl from another world be able to capture the heart of the Kazekage and will she manage to survive this new world?**

**Chapter One**:

**School and Sleepy**

Fluffy looking clouds in different shapes floated up in the light blue sky, the sun sometimes became hidden in a short amount of times. The warm rays of it warmed my arms, my legs and my face.

It was really nice but I was a very warm loving person so I liked it warmer, often warmer then it got in Japan. The gentle breeze made the locks of my hair that had gotten itself loose from the knot I had tied it up in tickle my cheek, absentminded I pulled the dirty blonde lock behind my ear.

I sat and enjoyed the scenery of the sky where different birds would from time to time fly by, trying to put name of the shapes of the clouds. Like a bunny, a head of a crocodile with a too long mouth.

But my peaceful moment ended when something caught my ears, penetrating into my dream world.

"Sora!" a irritated voice came from my side along with a snapping fingers, lazy I tilted my head and my emerald green eyes met annoyed brown ones.

The eyes belonged to Hanon who was one of my few friends, her hair was short and black with the longest tips reaching past her ears.

She looked ticked off at me so I said "What?" she sighed and looked down, I kept my lazy expression. I had stayed up all night again, watching my favorite comedian Jeff Dunham who was a ventriloquist.

"Mohh! Sora, you were spacing out again, did you even hear a word of what I said?"

I hadn't, I had as she said spaced out. I grinned sheepish and scratched the back of my head, Hanon sighed once more and said "Sora you're hopeless"

I chuckled and Noi joined with a soft giggle, Noi was another one of my friends. I got to know her through Hanon, the two of them had been best friends since elementary school.

Noi was a very small and fragile girl, she was even smaller then me with my 5'3. She had brown, shoulder long hair with curls in it and her eyes were so pretty baby blue.

"Hanon-chan was wondering if Sora-chan would like to come with us after school, we found a really cute cake shop that we're wanna try out"

Noi said with her small and very girly voice, almost half the guys in our class had a small crush on her because of her cuteness.

I thought about it for a second, I really wanted to have some cake but I had training today and also some chores back home so I actually didn't have time. That sucked but I didn't want to neglected my training and I _definitely _didn't want to skip out of the chores, or Masako-san would chew my head off. Masako was one of the adults at the Yamasaki Orphanage where I lived because my mom died when I was only five. In a car accident and I was with her in the car, even if I was small when it happened I still remembered it clearly.

We had just visited one of mom's old friends in Tokyo and was on our way home, we were playing a game of 'I spy with my little eye' and having fun. It had been a misty day, fog was laying thick on the road through the forest. I had always loved mist, it seemed so mysterious and magical for a five year old. She was in the middle of guessing what I had 'Spied' which where my red boots when it happened, out of nowhere jumped a deer in front of our car. Mom made a sharp turn to avoid the deer who had been frozen in the middle of the road, I remembered screaming in fear and hearing my mom yell to me get down. The flash memories of a tree trunk, the loud sounds of screeching metal being crumpled like a soda can, shattered glass. Then silence except the faint sound of the car horn, overflowing pain that forced me to fall into a deep slumber.

When I woke up I was in the hospital, hooked up to many kinds of machines like the one that measures your heartbeat, a blood bag with a needle that was ducked in my left arm and also those breathing machines with a mask over my mouth.

A lot of nurses bustled around me in their white outfits, reminding me of confused pigeons.

When the doctor, a elder man with black hair and brown eyes came in I asked where my mom was.

The look on the doctor and the nurses faces where so obvious that even I, a five year old kid knew what meant. At that moment I knew that my mom hadn't survived, that my only relative in the whole world was dead. I was alone.

After the hospital released me it was decided that I would live in the Yamasaki Orphanage until I had come of age, but I wasn't any easy kid. I closed myself from the outer world, not allowing anyone to come close to me. If I became sad or angry and one of the adults tried to hug me I would only become more violent, not wanting anyone else then my mom to hug me to comfort me.

But then I met Himeka who had just got 'transferred' into the orphanage, she was the same age as me with short black hair and big brown eyes

At first I didn't like her because she still had her dad, but he was going on a business trip and left Himeka for a year while he was out of the country.

I was as closed up as ever, the other children had long ago given up trying to play with me and most of them was actually scared of me. But not Himeka, she would keep coming over to me, whatever if I sat alone on the swings, the sandbox or just in the corner by myself.

For some reason she picked me up over all the other kids in the orphanage, she ate lunch with me and on field trips she sat beside me and held my hand. I began to come out of my shell, playing with her and joined if she was with the other kids.

Because of her I made friends, I opened up for other people again and returned to my cheerful and happy self. Even after she left the orphanage after a year when her dad came to get her, I was sad but I didn't close my heart again.

"Hello? Earth to Sora!" I snapped out my old memories and looked on my present friends, Hanon now looking extremely ticked off. I grinned and chuckled uneasy about that vein by her temple

"He, he sorry Hanon I kinda spaced out again" Hanon looked down but said with a tone that I was all to familiar with "Sooorrraaaaa!" in a flash I was on my feet and ran, with a very pissed off Hanon chasing me. Because that we where on the roof of the school, I had limited space to avoid being caught by Hanon who looked like she was gonna kill me.

"I'm sorry Hanon! Don't kill me-Kyaa!" Hanon had caught up with me but in her attempt to catch me she stumbled into me, making both of us fall, me at the bottom.

"Itai!" I yelped out, Noi was quickly over by us "Are you okay?" she asked us.

"Yeah, not a scratch" Hanon exclaimed, I snorted very unladylike and said loudly "That's because you landed on me! Mohh your heavy Hanon...no, no I didn't mean it!" I quickly said when I saw the look in her eyes, I was maybe the strongest but Hana could go completely berserk and plus I didn't want to hurt her for real. She smirked and got of me but not without a "Of course you didn't because I'm as light and graceful as the swan"

I huffed and mumbled "More like a ostrich" then Hanon turned around and said with that deathly sweet honey smile "Did you say anything Sora?"

"Nai, nai" I said with little enthusiasm as we sat back down on the spot where we had left our lunch boxes, Noi reminded me of the cake shop. I sighed and said apologizing "I can't today, I've got training and I'm on kitchen duty today"

They both let out a sigh of disappointment, making me feel kinda bad. I often where to busy to hang so much out after school, either I had training, chores or homework and also I didn't have that much money. The orphanage gave me some weekly allowance but it wasn't that much and I was too young to get the money that was left behind after my mom died, so I couldn't spend so much.

"Bummer and its some really good cakes too...you train pretty hard Sora" Hanon said and she was right, I trained about three days a week in the local club for Taekwondo Kickboxing.

I had trained kickboxing since I was eleven after I had seen some of it on the internet, I tried by myself I bit and was hooked. By doing some cleaning down at the club I didn't pay as much as the other members, the owner and trainer were a really good guy.

"That's because I enjoy it" I replied at took a bite of my apple I had picked out of my lunch box, it was sweet and juicy.

"I don't get it, kicking sand bags and dummies, what's the fun in that?"

Hanon asked, it didn't face me much. Both her and Noi didn't go to any sport, Hanon hated to get all sweaty and Noi was simply not aggressive enough and also very bad at any physical activities.

"And I don't get those who use hours in front of the mirror in the morning" I retorted back knowingly that Hanon was actually one of them who never went out a door without checking herself in the mirror first, that made her cross her arms and said "Its about appearance Sora, you could learn a little about dressing from me" I chuckled, she was right. In school we all wore the same uniform which were for us girls blue-lavender colored skirts that went to above our knees much to my dismay. Sailor uniform tops in a few shades darker, white edges and a fade yellow tie thing, striped socks that went under the knees and to top it off a pair of very square looking, brown shoes. But on warm days such as today the sailor blouse was off and instead the same colored shirt under with short sleeves, much better when the sun was out.

But outside of school I just threw a pair of faded, worn out jeans on and either a t-shirt, tank-tops or long sleeve blouse on with my black, velvet jacket. On my feet I usually wore my red converses or white tennis shoes, also on cold days I often had one of those winter hats on that looked homemade in red. Yes I did indeed have no sense of style and appearance, with my favorite clothes shop being Tammy.

Hanon on the other hand dressed much more fashionable, not that she was one of those girls who lived and breathed for fashion and appearance but she liked looking great or hot.

In her tight jeans and halter top from Dolce Gabbana, her mother worked as a designer for that particular brand so Hanon could get their clothes way cheaper then normal.

Noi was a bit different, she didn't really care that much about fashion but looking cute was her thing so it wasn't very often she wore anything else then dresses and skirts.

But I apparently wanted to tick Hanon of today and said "Nah, I'll just end up looking like Paris Hilton if I take your advice" this earned me Hanon hitting on my head while she shouted

"You take that back Sora Konno!" I laughed under the punches that of course weren't serious and didn't hurt that much as they were annoying, but it was all part of out friendship.

"Alright, alright I take it back, you don't look like Paris Hilton"

The punches seized and Hanon sat back in her own spot, Noi just giggled over the scene we made.

Me and Hanon joined her and we all laughed, right until the bell rung.

We all quickly gathered our lunch boxes and sprinted down the stairs for next class that was English, we made it moments before the teacher Mrs. Ohara who was a middle age woman with faded black hair and green eyes, came in.

Mrs. Ohara wasn't a terrible teacher but she was so boring, so I ended up taking a nap that lasted almost the whole lesson. I did have some sleep to catch up too since that I went to bed at four in the morning and waking up three hours later, it wasn't a wonder I was sleepy.

Noi woke me by poking me on the shoulder when the class was over and we all wandered to next class that was history, another class I would sleep in.

"Mohh Sora, you stayed up all night again didn't you?" Hanon asked with another of her

your-hopeless sights, I often earned those with my attitude.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a oblivious tone, I had a bad habit of staying up late and then sleep in class but fortunately most of the teachers were cool enough to don't care as long as my grades don't fall. I guess I was what you called smart or clever, I didn't really have the regular problems with math and chemistry like many had. I was pretty good in English and language,

Home economic was easy for someone who cooked frequently for a whole bunch of people.

I was in great shape because of all my training so PE was a pierce of cake too, history was...

Well it was history, it wasn't that hard if you just paid attention to the different ages.

"You were sleeping in class so...yeah" she huffed in responds, making me chuckle.

The teacher in history was Mr. Mori who was a elder man in his fifty's who used to have chestnut colored hair but there was so much gray now that it was hard to see, his eyes were light gray and matched his hair. He wasn't so bad and didn't notice so much, so I wasn't sure if he didn't see me sleep in class or just like Mrs. Ohara ignored it.

He only managed to come through the door, putting his books down before I fell asleep.

With all the sleeping I did in the classes I was pretty grateful that I wasn't one of them that snored or talked in their sleep, that would be embarrassing.

Hanon woke me this time, a bit rougher then Noi by yelling into me ear "SORA!"

"Gah!" I shouted and actually tipped the chair so much that I fell backwards in shock, landing on my back. "Itai, itai" then I looked up at a smirking Hanon, if eyes could kill she would be dead right on the spot by the glare I was giving her.

"Whats with the glare?" she asked all innocent, still glaring I go up and picked up the chair that I had taken with me in my minor crash. "Like you don't know it, why did you have to yell? I think I've gone deaf because of that" I answered and pointed at the ear she had so brutally yelled into.

She just snickered and said "Not my fault that you fell asleep in class baka"

"If you weren't my friend I would so much strangle you right now" I said threatening but there was no support to the threat, it was just all part of the way we're showed affection...or so I heard.

"Yeah, yeah I know that deep down you love me" she said teasing, I huffed and said "Yeah, really, really, really, way down deep" now it was her time to snort and Noi giggled, she didn't stop bickering that often unless we were late for something for that we had gotten of track of a subject.

There was only two classes left before school _finally _ended and I could do something fun, kicking

dummies like Hanon had put it.

It was Language and Home Economic, the first one I stayed awake half the time and the other half I slept like the two classes before. Then came home economic, I was paired up with two students who were in my English class. Mai Sasaki a girl with golden blond hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes, she looked like someone who had never cooked in her life outside of school.

The other was Kenji Fuuma, a tall guy with dark brown hair that was cut short and pretty jade green eyes. The teacher Mrs. Awayuki gave us all aprons and hair bands for those with longer hair to prevent hair in the food, each group got a working station and we begun.

I had been completely right regards Mai, she was terrible at cooking. She kept burning the food, keeping the stove at way to high temperature which boiled the flavor right out.

Kenji was pretty good, he chopped in a fast pace and he had nothing against doing the onions but even if he stood on the other side Mai got affected by the onions ability to make your eyes watery.

With tears in her eyes that made it harder for her to see, she somehow manage to tip the pot with boiling water. In a reflex I pushed her to the side before she was hit by the pot, but I wasn't out of range for the water to hit my left arm. I muffled a smaller scream that instead got stuck in my throat and came out as a gasp, both Hanon and Noi was quickly by me.

The class had completely stopped what they were doing to see what was going on, I just hoped that it wouldn't cause any more accidents.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry Konno-san, the onions made my eyes blurry and I couldn't see!"

Mai apologized almost shouting, I kinda felt bad for her. Hanon had turned on the cold water and I put the burning spot under, at first it only made it worse but then the coolness made my the spot go numb and I couldn't really feel it anymore.

Mrs. Awayuki came over to us and examined where I got hit with the boiling water, she didn't touch it but it was out of the cold so I began to feel the thudding pain.

"Hmm, its not that bad but you should go to the school nurse. Miss Kinomoto and Miss Tanima you help miss Konno to the infirmary"

Hanon and Noi nodded, Noi had fetched me a ice bag that I could hold on my arm and then we left.

But when we reached the school nurse only Hanon walked in and Noi stayed behind with me, I had actually never in high school or Junior High been to the school nurse.

It reminded me to much of a hospital and since that day when I woke up in a hospital bed and learned that I had become a orphan, I had become very afraid of hospitals.

One time in middle school I had passed out from getting hit in the head by a ball, I woke up in the infirmary's bed and I freaked out. It wasn't before I ran outside by jumping out the window I could calm down, Hanon and Noi knew about my fear and helped a lot with it.

"Here you go Sora" Hanon came back out with a couple of cooling bands and bandage, with her and Noi's help we got my arm wrapped up with a cooling band underneath.

"Is that better Sora-chan?" Noi asked concerned, I tried stretching my arm in different angles and it only stung a bit but nothing worse. I smiled and said "Yeah, thanks for helping me"

Noi smiled sweetly but Hanon huffed and said with her arms crossed "Mohh Sora, you know we can't always go in there for you. What if you one day gets really hurt eh? Are you just gonna sew up your own flesh wound?"

Hanon was the person who gave 'tough love', it was just part of her.

"No of course not" I said but then continued jokingly "I'm horrible at sewing, I would get Noi to do it...if she didn't faint by the sight of blood that is"

Noi couldn't handle the sight of blood, when we had to dissect frogs in science she fainted as Hanon and me put the scalp to its stomach. Because of that we actually were able to avoid doing it, Noi and Hanon were in the infirmary and I waited outside.

"Ahh, you are really hopeless" Hanon shook her head with a sigh, I just grinned and said

"And you love me for it" that made Noi laugh and me and Hanon joined and with that we avoided Home economic, not that I lost so much because of that but it was nice to skip class even thought I had slept most if the day away.

The bell finally rung and the school ended, students poured out of the classes like ants out of their anthill to find food. The three of us hurried out before the halls would get to cramped, I parted with them by the gates. I waved at them and as I ran the opposite direction I yelled "See ya tomorrow Hanon, Noi!" Noi waved small back but Hanon shouted back "Oi! Try to actually sleep tonight!"

I laughed and shouted "Will do, bye!" and then I took off down the street, it was good to move again. I didn't fancy being so much still at you were in school if you didn't have PE, so running after being in school felt great.

The club I was member of wasn't that far away but when I had to get home to the Orphanage I took a train, I could walk if I wanted but I often had to hurry back to either do my chores or homework.

The building where the club was wasn't really big, it was gray with a black roof, with bold red letters stood there above the door **Dai Tsuruga Taekwondo Kickboxing**.

I walked in and headed to the locker room for females, like often it was empty. I got to my locker and opened it, putting my school bag inside but not before I had taken my training clothes up from it. I slipped out of the school uniform and put on a pair of red trainings pants with white stripes down the sides, a training bra in black and then a white tank top. I put on my white training shoes and made sure the bandage wasn't loose or anything, then I took my hair out of the knot that had loosen itself so much that it didn't do its job. My dirty blonde colored hair fell and laid itself in a tangled mess reaching to my chest, I didn't have a brush so I ran my fingers through it before tying it up in a high ponytail.

I grabbed my bottle and then locked everything else in the locker, walked to the bathroom to fill up the bottle before I ventured into the training part of the club.

The familiar sounds of bags and dummies getting kicked, the groans of the people and the shouts of the coaches filled my ears. I could smell the faint odor of sweat and just people, Hanon would hated being in a room smelling of sweat but for me it meant people who worked hard.

"Yo Sora!" I turned my head and saw one of the coaches Allen Jones, he was original from America and had coached over there before he decided to move to Japan.

He had copper red hair that was long enough to make a tiny ponytail in by his neck, his eyes were dark blue and he was very tanned from spending so much time outside.

I gave him a wave and yelled back "Hey Allen, whats up" I walked over to him so we avoided all the shouting, he was by the dummies with the broad chest made out of hard rubber.

The dummies was skin colored but a bit more pink, it didn't have any lower body then the waist, so unfortunate I couldn't knee them in the groin as I had mention to Allen. He had laughed hard and long over that comment.

"What happened to your arm kiddo?" he asked as he pointed on my bandaged arm, I looked down on it shortly before I just waved it of and said "Got some boiled water spilled on my arm during Home Economic, no big"

"I swear" he said "the kitchen is a way more dangerous hobby then kickboxing, that's why I never do anything in the kitchen at home"

I laughed at that, it was true that Allen was more or less a disaster in the kitchen. Something as simple as cooking rice or even pasta he screwed up, burning it or boiling to long.

Fortunately for him he was married to Marie, she had long blonde hair like mine but hers was the color of a golden cornfield. Much prettier, her eyes were light brown like milk chocolate and she was really gentle and nice.

"You are just lucky you got Marie-san, or you would starve...or burn down the kitchen"

He grinned but then in a flash grabbed me in a head lock and said "You've got a really sassy attitude for someone your height kiddo" then he rubbed my head, which really hurt.

"Let go of me...your big meatloaf" I groaned but with laugh in my voice as I manage to struggle my head loose from his iron grip, he broke out in laughter.

When he was done he said "Joking aside, what do you ay that we go and kick some dummies?"

I smirked and said "I say, bring it on" and that was what he did.

In two hours I trained with a couple of breaks to rest the body or drink some water so I didn't dehydrated, Allen coached me telling me if my pose was wrong or my leg had to come higher.

"Put some more power in the leg! If you don't it will be your foot that breaks when you fight for real! Okay and now back to pose! Good, now kick and back, kick and back!"

Small pearls of sweat formed on my whole body, worse on my back and my forehead. My bandaged gave some protest but I ignored it, luckily kickboxing didn't used the arms that much.

I span and made a Spinning Jump kick, returning to pose before again kicking the dummy over the head so it was forced to the side. Spinning around and jumping so my knee collided with the nose of the dummy, if it had been a real person his nose would probably be broken now.

Then using my elbow to yet again crash it into the nose, jumping and hitting with my foot direct in his stomach. I took a small break, Allen had brought a damped towel to wipe of the sweat with.

"You doing it great Sora, if you think about what a pipsqueak you are"

He chuckled, I made a face to him and snorted. He was right, if I it wasn't because I trained I would have been really petite. My mom used to call me a little elf, I was only 5'3 tall and my body was build pretty slim that was why I didn't really have that much curve.

The training had given my body muscles and strength but it couldn't make me taller, only making my muscles more toned.

"Oh shut up Allen, is not my fault that neither of parents were tall or broad!"

I huffed, actually I didn't know my dad. He died before I was even born but I had a photo that I always carried with me of him and mom while she was pregnant with me, right now it was in my bag in my locker. It was my treasure. I didn't know much about my dad, I knew that I was the spitting image of him except my elf body. From my thick, dirty blonde hair to the emerald green eyes. I took a mouthful water for my dry throat, ignoring Allen who was laughing at my comment.

I was smelling of sweat but that didn't really change anything in the room, around me was a lot of guy. Bashing to the dummies and sandbags, in the middle was also that kind of ring surrounded by a rubber fence like you saw in boxing.

"Alright kiddo, you know I don't mean it. You are one of the best I students I have trained"

Allen said to me with a smiling smirk, he didn't do soft or tender smiles...well only to Marie.

I smiled a crooked smile and said "Ohh thanks, I'm so touched, are you going soft on me Allen?"

Now Allen snorted and said "Tch, not a chance kiddo, now no more chit-chat back to training"

I made a salute and said as I put down my water bottle "Ye sir" and we begun again.

After an hour I checked the clock and knew I had to stop now if I wanted to have a shower before going home, so I thanked Allen before I returned to the locker taking my things out and taking it with me into one of the shower rooms. The warm water felt great against my sore muscles but it did sting where I had taken the bandage off, my light hair clung to my wet body as I scrubbed it with my favorite shampoo that smelled kinda like honey.

After the soap was out I stepped out and began drying off, avoiding touching the burned spot too much. It was still pretty sore.

I still had the cool bands and bandage that Hanon got to me, it was a bit harder to wrap my arm alone but I did it. Then I proceed to take my uniform back on, tying my damped hair into the usually knot and packing everything else back in my bag.

Before I left I shouted at Allen "See ya Allen!" he turned around and shouted back "Later kiddo!"

and I was out the doors. It had become cooler outside because of the haltering sun, so I put on my sailor blouse uniform as I walked down towards the train station.

There wasn't that many people so I got to sit down, the train departed and began its rocking movements. I duck my hand down my bag and took out my wallet where my precious picture was in, it was a bit worn out and crumbled of time.

On the picture stood my dad with his messy blonde hair and green eyes, he had his one arm around mom's waist and the other on up in a peace sign. Mom stood grinning with her short black hair and sapphire blue eyes, one hand on her big belly and the other in a peace sign like dad's.

I touched the picture, smiling a small but tender smile. Wishing that they both were still with me but I had made my peace with both their death a long time ago, so it didn't tear me up inside like it use to.

The Yamasaki Orphanage only was a ten minutes walk away from the station, it was a three floor building with about twenty bedrooms if you count the adults rooms too. It was brown-red with bronze colored roof, there was a black fire-escape ladder on the side and it also have a garden behind it. The inside had white walls and cream colored carpet, it had a pretty big kitchen that was in beige and gray color. The room we're ate in was connected with the kitchen and had a long table to about twenty-five people with the ends, when ever there was a meal the room would be so noisy.

The living room was big enough with TV, PlayStation and shelves with books and comics, couches and chairs to sit in and also bean bags.

When I walked through the door the first person that met me was Masako-san, she had long dark brown hair often tied up in a ponytail and coffee brown eyes.

"Sora, hurry up and change so you can help in the kitchen, you cutting it pretty close again young lady" and then she disappeared back into the kitchen where I could hear the sounds of pots and pans, chopping and sizzling from the pan.

I did as I was told and hurried up, my room was on the top floor almost in the bottom.

On the door was a little sign that I had made when I was seven, if was a wooden plate with my name on it and then a poorly drawn tanuki ( Japanese raccoon dog) which where with dragons my favorite animal. I got out my key and opened the door, we all had our own key to our door so people just couldn't come in steal or look through ones stuff. The adults did have a key that matched all the doors so they could come in if necessary, but they didn't do it that often.

My room was the same white walls and cream colored carpet but the walls almost couldn't be seen for all the posters, pictures and random stuff that hung on them, posters of bands, actors or just things like dragons. My bed stood in the corner with red and white covers, it was a one man bed and beside it stood a night stand with a lamp on it. By the window stood my desk with my a bit too old laptop, another lamp and a lot of papers and mess. The other corner held a drawer with all my clothes in it and on top of it stood my toilet products such as deodorant, toothbrush shampoo and such. I also had a mirror on the wall, with pictures of Hanon, Noi and me on the sides.

I threw my bag on the bed and walked to the drawer, pulled out a pair of worn out blue jeans and a red and white stripped t-shirt. I quickly brushed my still slightly damped hair and tied it up again in that knot, then I walked down to the kitchen to help out.

In the kitchen stood Masako-san with her long hair behind a hair band, she was frying some fish on the pan. But also in the kitchen stood Aki, one of the boys who lived in the orphanage.

He was twelfth years old with light brown hair and gray eyes, he was pretty sweet and quite.

He was busy with stirring around in a pot that looked like it was Miso Soup, he gave me a short glance before returning to his task that Masako-san had given him.

Then there was also a girl, her name was Yue and she was only ten and had been dropped off kinda like Himeka had by her mother for half a year while she was out traveling.

She had brown-reddish hair pulled into two pigtails and had big blue eyes, her task was cleaning and washing the vegetables.

"Okay Sora, you take the vegetables that Yue have washed and chopped them and then you take them over to me and after your done you can begin on the rice"

Masako-san said without even turning around, I fetched a apron and began doing the tasks she had given me. At the orphanage was mostly younger kids, there was only four others on my age, two girls and two boys. I was friends with one of the girls named Anna who's dad had been American, she was a really cool but also kinda violent girl with auburn colored hair that reached to her neck.

Her eyes were a mix between gray and green, she often hung out with the other girl who was Risa.

Risa was and okay girl with black hair and blue eyes but she didn't really like me and I knew why, the guy she liked who lived in the orphanage often flirted with me.

His name was Sataru and I guess he was what you called good looking, he was tall with black hair that was spiked and forest green eyes. I found him obnoxious and he invaded my personal space too much, he came two years ago because his family couldn't take care of him and he was playboy.

Loving to make girls fall for him and making out with them, I guess that was why he was so damn persistent with me. Because I didn't swoon by his good looks and didn't fall for that fake charm he were oozing of, it made him more determined to make me his prey.

He hung out with the last person on my age, Usui was probably the reason that he hadn't been kicked out of school (we didn't attend same high school). He wasn't my favorite person but he stopped Sataru if he went over the line, he was also good looking with dark brown hair that was messy and deep blue eyes.

After about half an hour the food was ready and some of the other kids made the table ready with plates, knives and forks and glass. I got to sit between Anna and another girl who was eleven called Sakura, to my delight Sataru was about four chairs away with Risa on one side and Usui on the other. Like always when we all was together there became quit noisy, the sound of people eating, talking, laughing, cutting, drinking and asking for something else filled my ears.

I was pretty much used to it and learned to ignore it as much as can be expected, Anna talked lively to me. I was fortunately not on the washing team today so after dinner I took my own plate away and then headed towards my room, but then my luck ran out.

On my way stood none other then Sataru, leaning against the stairs that I had to use if I wanted to go to my room a floor up.

I tried just walking past him but he blocked my way, annoyed and with a yearn to kick him I said

"Sataru your in the way" he just smirked and said "Why the hostility Sora-chan? Maybe some warmth from the Sataru man could warm you up" he said with a eyebrow raised and a lick on his lips, I was pretty sure he had become this way because of the way his dad had raised him but that didn't buy him either sympathy or forgiveness.

"Not even the flames of hell could warm me of to you" I spat out, like if saying it gave me a foul taste in the mouth.

"Ah come on now Sora-chan, don't be like that, I know you dig me" he said with a slick voice, my patience dropped with alarming speed.

"I will say this one last time Sataru, move or I will kick-box your ass and tell everyone that you got your butt whooped by a girl, then lets see how many girls would want to date a weakling like you"

I threatened, Sataru wasn't weak. He played soccer and also trained but he was all muscles and no brain, I knew a dozen of different ways to break his nose and learned many techniques how to deal with people bigger then myself (which where about everyone).

His face first became red with hot anger, then white from the idea of me kicking his ass and then the pink because he became flustered.

"Keh, whatever, I let you of the hook this time but remember this" he walked pass me but not before he leaned down and whispered in my ear "I always get the girl" and he was gone.

I just snorted and proceed to my room, locking the door in case he would try anything.

"Jerk" I mumbled and went to my bed, I still had some homework in math so I went and did it.

It didn't take long before I was done, I closed the text book and stretched my arms behind my back.

The anger towards Sataru was gone, melted away like usual and I was back into my cheerful self.

Then it suddenly knocked on the door, I got up and walked to the door asking "Who is it?"

"Its me silly, open up" it was Anna's voice so I opened up, she was already in her

pajamas which where pink with strawberries on.

"What's up Anna?" I asked, leaning up against the door with my head. She smiled and from the back of her hand she produced a movie, squinted my eyes a bit and read the title out loud

"Kung Fu Panda 2, oh cool you got the new one" I said excited, I loved cartoons or in this case animation. She crooked a smile and said "Yep and I want to share this moment watching it with you Sora-chan"

"Your computer crashed again, didn't it" I stated, her smile became strained before she gave up and said "Yeah so I was wondering if I could see it on yours? I've got Pokey's with me as rent"

Then from her pocket she drew a plastic bag filled with chocolate covered biscuits sticks, one of my favorite snacks. I laughed and opened the door wider so she could come in, she bounced in while yelling "Thank you Sora-chan!" she grabbed my laptop, moved the lamp from my night stand and also moved the stand so it was in front of the bed.

I remembered that I had a couple of cans with soda under my bed, so I took them out and Anna gave me thumbs up. We stuck the DVD in and watched the awesome panda Po that we both loved, we laughed and ate and drank.

"I love Po soooo much!" Anna exclaimed, I laughed at her and said "Yeah, he manage to be pretty hardcore with his bouncy belly"

"Also I love that Tigress and Po kinda gets a relationship" I just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you serious? Try imagine if they mated! How would their kids look?"

"Hmm..." she thought about before saying "stripped panda's with claws, fang and a long tail?"

I burst out laughing, Anna joined me then I said "Or black and white tigers with an incredible large stomach!" this time we almost fell down the bed from laughing, we laughed so hard that it was hard for me to breath.

We got ourselves together as I commented on the villain in the movie "But I also love Shen, he is the most awesome peacock _ever_! And the goat too, she is so cool"

"Agree with you one that one, Shen is overly awesome with his feather knifes and metal claws"

She said beside me, but when it ended she yelled at the screen "What! You can't end a movie like that! Oh I'm so gonna kill someone if they don't make a third! So many questions"

I began laughing again, Anna could be so weird sometimes but she was a really cool friend to have.

"Hai, hai" I just said and took another Pokey and stuck it in my mouth, I looked over at my watch and realized that it was already half past ten and the adults would go their round about eleven.

Anna had apparently looked at the clock too because she burst out "Shit! I have to go back to my room and get ready!" She got her DVD out of my computer and into the diskette before I had even got up, we said our good nights and she was out of the door in a auburn colored flash.

I turned off the laptop and placed back on the desk, then I moved the night stand to its spot and also put the lamp back on it. Then getting ready for bed, I took my toothbrush and toothpaste and walked out to the bathroom. When I was done I walked back to my room and locked it again, stripping out of my clothes and put on my pajamas pants that were red and a black tank top to sleep in.

I took my wallet from my bag and took out the picture while I sat by the window, it was pretty clear tonight so I had a chance to see the stars and the moon that was only half filled.

Because of all the lights of the city it sometimes over brightened the sky, so even tonight the sky was not as beautiful like I had seen on some pictures.

Seeing the stars always reminded me of the song that my mom used to sing for me as a lullaby, she had made it herself so nobody except her and me knew it.

With the picture that I was holding in my head, that song was my treasure that nobody couldn't take from me because I knew it by heart.

I began humming the gentle and sweet melody, filling the otherwise quite room with its soft tunes.

Then I whispered the words to the melody, together forming a song that always made me happy and a bit sad at the same time.

"_Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved and my love shinning in you_

_will help you make your dreams come true, will help you make your dreams come true_"

I had never sung the song for anyone, I felt like it would loose some of its magic and value if I did.

"_The lamb lies down and rest it's head, on it's mother's downy bed_

_dolphin plays in the moon light's glow and butterfly dreams of a violet rose, dreams of a violet rose_"

When I was little and I decided that violet roses would be my favorite flower, I was devastated when I discovered that there weren't any natural roses of that color. So beside a violet rose my favorite flower was a Stargazer Lily because it was red and white which where my favorite colors and because it had 'Star' in its name.

"_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight, as sun embraces the moonlight, the clouds will carry us off tonight, our dreams will run deep like the sea, our dreams will run deep like the sea_"

I had never actually seen the sea, mom had promised that she would one day take me there and we could play in the ocean, build sandcastles and find pretty sea-shells. Even with mom gone I still wanted to keep her promise and go there, see water as long as the eye can see. Feel the warm sand under my bare feet, swim in the ocean that never ends.

"_Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved and my love shinning in your_

_will help you make your dreams come true, will help you make your dreams come true..._"

I hummed the song finished, realizing something wet on my cheeks. It was tears, I wiped them away quickly. Walked from the window to my bed, laying the picture beside on the night stand before I turned of the lights and laid my head on the pillow falling asleep.

**AN: Yeah done with first chapter! (making a small victory dance, my dog looking strangely at me :P) he he, phew it was long too. Ten pages in my writing program, I'm completely dead. Sorry if it was too long, the next chapters probably won't be as long because all this typing will make my fingers fall off :3 Lol. Well just a few words here in the end, like that song/lullaby isn't mine, its from the movie Barbie Rapunzel but I just think its so sweet and I love using lullaby's in stories ^^**

**Well leave a comment, a review and I will mention you in next chapter and give you cookies. And if you don't...(Evil smirk) I will found out where you live and KILL YOU...with a Spoon! Muhahahaha so leave a review XD or suffer the consequences!**

**Obey me, bye (Taken from Harry Potter puppet pals fro youtube XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everybody! What's up, well I've got chapter 2 up, yeah me^^ Its a lot shorter but, I kinda got writer block. I know what I wanna right next but I don't know HOW! Its so annoying! Oh i wanna thank those who have added this story to their favorite list XD Thank you guys...and girls...and whoever fall out of the former categories ^^**

**Rose are red, violets are blue...I don't own Gaara (or any other Naruto characters) so buhuhu. I do Own Sora and the other oc characters^^ **

**Chapter Two**

Dream and Explosion

_I was having that kind of dream that doesn't have a story and didn't hang together, the kind were you just see a lot of imagines flashing before your eyes without any reason or context._

_It started by a blinding lights, then the figures of people but I couldn't see their faces. Their body was covered with black cloaks that had some kind of red spots of them, but I realized it wasn't spots. It was red clouds with white edges and I felt fear in the dream, then it changed again and I was on the ground with bloody red symbols covering my body. _

_Another flash and I looked at two koi fish in a puddle, one of them were black with a white diamond formed spot on it's head and the other were white with a black diamond spot on its head._

_They were swimming in a circle but before anything else happened the scene changed again, suddenly it was like I was spinning around on a office chair and pictures of the Zodiac flashed before my eyes. A bird, a boar, a dog, dragon, hare, horse, monkey, ox, ram, rat, snake, tiger._

_But the animals began to flow out and began looking more and more like hands doing different things with the fingers, in the background of the dream was a very faint melody._

_Then another flash and this time it was in the middle of the crash that killed mom, the whole thing was very confusing but just before the car hit the tree I saw a light coming out of me but then the scene changed again. _

_Now I was standing in a dessert, there was nothing for miles around except a violet rose in front of me that hadn't bloomed. Then the picture seem to melt away and I was on a cheeseboard as a pawn, I had some kind of weapon in my hand but I couldn't see it from the angle I was watching from._

_Then like if I was a marionette with strings controlling my movements, the puppet master that I couldn't see moved the strings making me walk over to another pawn that looked like a human statue. A jerk in the string from my right arm made me swing the weapon but I didn't get to see it before it was out of sight, the statue crumbled into pierces. _

_Then I looked up but all I saw of the one controlling me was a pair of hands controlling the strings and a huge, toothy grin that made me shudder. _

_The scene changed and I was looking down at the puddle with the koi fish again, they kept circling so they were mouth to the others tail. Their forms began flowing out, the melody kept playing in the background in something that sounded like bells. The swimming fish ended up looking like the _

_Yin and Yang symbol, then the water ribbed and the movements of the water washed away the symbol. Then a hand shot up from the water and grabbed me, pulling me down into the puddle with it. I gasped and the scene changed, I was standing in field filled with golden corn that swayed in the wind. Someone was standing a couple of meters from me, it was a boy but he had his back turned to me. He had red hair and only a black t-shirt on, I couldn't see his pants for the tall corn that covered him from the waist down. He suddenly turned but then the scene changed and all I saw was a pair was sea green eyes with dark markings around, then they closed and it all became dark. _

_Like in a pitch black room I tried with my hands to feel around, then a little light appeared ahead._

_As I came closer it took form as a flame but this one wasn't red or orange, it was white. _

_Simply pure white, it blazed and flared in a unknown wind. I reached out to touch it, it was soothing. Like water or the feeling you got when you ran your fingers through real silk, soothing and nice. Then my hand got a hold of something long, in flash the white flame blazed high and took form as a...scythe. But then I was blown away, a sharp light blinded me. _

_Then a weird sound echoed in my head, really loudly. _

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-be-_

ep-beep-beep-beep-beep-be-SMACK!

I moved my hand from the alarm clock, groaning I opened my eyes and looked at it. A long crack was on the screen, it still worked but it had a crack nonetheless.

I raised my upper body and rubbed my eyes while mumbling "What a weird dream..."

I couldn't remember much from it but who cared, I threw my legs over the bed edge and yawned.

Scratching my head I felt how tangled my hair had become through the night, I dragged myself out of bed. Grabbing my towel and shampoo I ventured to the bath that was luckily free, humming all the way a song called 'God Knows' from an anime.

The water washed all the nights sweat and drowsiness away, the burn on my left arm was still a bit sore but didn't hurt so much. I scrubbed my hair, washing it and then steeping out of the shower.

I wrapped the red towel around my body and walked back to my room, locking the door I opened my drawer with clean undergarment and pulled a pair of girl boxes out and a bra.

Then I took on my school uniform, the weather seemed cooler so I got the warm sailor blouse on.

Brushing my hair and tying it up in a knot like always, I didn't wear make-up so I didn't use any time in front of the mirror really except checking if the uniform was on right.

I gathered my school stuff and stuffed it into the bag, I took the picture on my nightstand, looking at it for a moment before putting it back in the wallet that also ended in the bag.

After I made sure I looked at the clock and saw how late it actually was "Shit!" I quickly got out, locking my room and then sprinted downstairs to the dinning room.

There was already a lot of people but I didn't notice them, I just grabbed a pierce of toast before bolting out the front doors hearing Masako-san shouting "Sora! Your on cleaning duty today!"

I just gave a short wave to show that I had heard her but didn't slow down, I kept running.

I nearly missed the train that I took every morning to school, I wasn't that much out of breath since I was in good shape but eating the toast on the way had almost choked me.

There was more people in the train today then yesterday so I didn't get a seat, I stared out of the window by the door. Watching the scenery pass by, it was nothing spectacular. Just houses and tall buildings, cars and people down on the street with the different shops.

All along I felt weird, a knot was tying down in my stomach and I didn't know why. Kinda like when you are about to do something that makes you nervous, like speaking in front of a lot of people or doing a test. But it was different, it felt like something was gonna happened, something was coming. The train came to a stop and I jumped outside before the crowd of people getting of too would push me over, then I began my way to school with the feeling gnawing inside of me.

Why did I feel like this? I kept looking over my shoulder to see if it was because I felt followed but it wasn't that, plus there was no one behind me. Actually there was no one around either, the street I was walking on was strangely deserted.

The feeling in my stomach grew and I couldn't figure out why! It was so damn frustrating, what had got into me?

Suddenly something beneath me lit up with a sharp light and a strong wind blowing upwards,

I looked down and saw a circle that hadn't been there a moment ago filled with some kind of symbols my hair locks were flying everywhere. I didn't get the chance to inspect it or even run because the next second it was like everything around me exploded, I threw my arms up to protect my face. I heard myself scream in fear but also in pain as I felt pressure from all sides, like if I was being pushed through a small pipe! I couldn't breath and iron chains clamped around my chest.

My eyes were pressed back into the eye sockets and eardrums was being sucked inwards, my insides turned and twisted. I so wanted to throw up, all of it until there was nothing but spit and slime in my stomach but I couldn't.

I felt like I was falling with enormous speed, my heart stuck up in my throat and finally it all stopped with me landing hard on my back and passed out. The last thing that went through my head was the sound of someone chanting, then it all became dark.

**AN: Dam-dam-dam-daaaaaa! He he he, cliff hanger XD **

**Sorry that Gaara wasn't in this one either T.T but he WILL show up in chapter 3. I promise^^ But I'm kinda stuck, plus I still got problems with my real life so I'm not sure when I will be able to update.**

** Leave a review, because I love reading it^^ **


End file.
